This invention relates to a work stacking apparatus for stacking, for example, a plurality of clutch plates and a plurality of clutch disks alternately.
Hitherto, when stacking clutch plates and clutch disks alternately for assembling a multiple disk clutch, a pair of transporting mechanisms are provided for transporting clutch plates and clutch disks separately to a common stacking position. In this construction, however, since separate transporting mechanisms are used for transporting clutch plates and clutch disks, the overall construction becomes complicated and control thereof becomes complicated as well.